Edward Buck
Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck (Service Number 92458-37017-EB) is a Staff Non-Commissioned Officer in the UNSC Marine Corps, and is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper.Halo 3: ODST Summary Counting time spent in cryo-sleep, Buck is a 25 year veteran of the war. He served in numerous battles throughout the Human-Covenant War. Watching so many of his fellow marines die has left Buck thick-skinned and short-fused. But this wasn't always so. He was regarded as an extremely skilled Marine and by the First Battle of Earth, was the commander of "The Squad" until Capt. "Dare" took responsibility before the drop on New Mombasa, Kenya in October 20, 2552. Biography Early Life and Military Career Edward Buck was born in 2510 in New Albany in Lombard on Draco III. In 2528, when he was eighteen, he enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps and followed it through as a career. He served in many battles, including the Third Battle of Harvest and the Battle of Reach.Bungie.net - Meet the Squad At some point, Buck was in a romantic relationship with Dare.http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/30501433/vp/31714988#31714988 First Battle of Earth During the First Battle of Earth in 2552, his squad was a part of a larger ODST unit that was to be inserted onto the Prophet of Regret's Flagship stationed over the city of New Mombasa. His mission changed however, when Capt. Dare took control of the squad at the last moment before the drop, in order to use them for her own, classified mission. In mid-drop, Dare commanded the squad to steer their drop pods away from the carrier. Right after this, the carrier jumped into Slipspace above the city, generating a massive EMP shockwave which disabled the pods' electronic systems. The pods were scattered around the city. Later that day, Buck reunited with Romeo and the two made their way to the NMPD Headquarters building. At this point, Buck tried to contact The Rookie, but received no response. Dutch and Mickey had acquired an NMPD Pelican dropship, and were ready to pick up Romeo and Buck from a landing platform at the NMPD HQ, but they were shot down by two Banshees. Romeo and Buck then proceeded to get back to the city below, to find and rescue their squadmates.Halo 3 ODST ViDoc: Desperate Measures Behind the Scenes *Buck is voiced by Nathan Fillion, who also starred in Halo 3 as Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds. He is described by Nathan Fillion himself as "a bit hardened and a bit cranky." Fillion's likeness was also used to model Buck. *Buck is unlocked for play in Firefight by getting the Tayari Plaza Achievement. *In an interview with Worthplaying, Brian Jarrard hinted that Buck may be featured as one of the characters in Halo: Reach. http://worthplaying.com/article/2009/9/16/interviews/68467/ *It is unknown how he made it back to Earth if he survived the Fall of Reach. There is a possibility that this will be explained in Halo: Reach. Gallery File:Buck's_Face.jpg|Buck's face, through de-polarized visor. File:Dare and Buck.jpg|Buck and Dare before the mission. Halo3 ODST-Buck.jpg|Buck in his armor. Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Characters